eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
Kiminari Harao
Kiminari Harao (原尾 王城, Harao Kiminari) is the quarterback for the Taiyō Sphinx. He is widely considered to be the ace of the team by his fans, but is demonstrated to be lacking in skill and resolve. Appearance With a slender build and elegant features, Harao's physical appearance differs from many of his teammates who possess heavy, stocky figures. He's depicted to have the presence of an Egyptian pharaoh: winged eyeliner, tan skin, and sleek dark hair styled into a long bob. It's also suggested that Harao is very attractive as he has large harems of female fans at all of his games. Personality Harao, like many of the characters in the series, is prideful and sometimes pompous. When the Taiyō Sphinxes are set to play against the Deimon Devil Bats, he asserts that his team will have an easy victory due to the power of their linesman. It illustrates that Harao bases much of his confidence on the qualities and skills of his teammates rather than his own abilities, wrongfully arrogant to a fault. As soon as the line is defeated and allows Harao as the quarterback to be attacked, his composure quickly deteriorates. We see this not only when the team faces off against the Deimon Devil Bats but also during the Kanto Tournament against the Hakushū Dinosaurs when Harao immediately forfeits the match once Banba is taken out on a stretcher. Plot Nasa Alien Arc Harao often whines when his team does not perform well and at first tends to point out his teammates' shortcomings without acknowledging his own. Though he is very popular with the ladies and has his own harem, he is considered sub-par as a quarterback and is overly dependent on the protection his offensive line gives him. He also tends to hold the ball too high when passing, which can lead to fumbles when he is tackled. Kanto Tournament Arc Before Taiyō's match against Hakushū, Harao reveals himself to be aware of and sensitive to the criticisms he receives because of his lack of skill. Much like Sakuraba prior to the Fall Tournament, he is considered the Sphinx's ace by fans, but his abilities do not live up to this hype. In addition, despite Taiyō's ability to advance to the Kanto Tournament year after year, Harao is intimidated by the might of teams that also compete in this higher tournament. After the match against Deimon in which Harao was more of a liability than a help, Harao worked extremely hard to improve himself. At half-time, with the entire roster of linemen including Banba sustaining injuries, Harao forfeits the match against Hakushū. Due to Banba's efforts to protect him, he is not injured by Gaō– the first quarterback to accomplish such a feat against the lineman, though this brings him no comfort. Trivia * Harao is considered the most popular quarterback canonically, ranking above Marco, Takami, and Hatsujou. * Harao also has a tendency to speak in archaic language. * In investigation file #045 it's revealed that he owns a doberman. In interviews with Kumabukuro Riko, he has been asked these questions: *'Of all the things you have bought until now, what is the most expensive?' = "A camel bred for racing." (30,000,000 yen, 300,000 Dollars) *'Imagine today is the last of Earth! How would you spend it?' = "I'd pray with everyone, quietly waiting our demise." References }} Navigation Category:Eyeshield 21 characters Category:Male Characters Category:Quarterbacks Category:Taiyō Sphinx